


Captured

by Reyesthighs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Cabins, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Forest Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Rape, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyesthighs/pseuds/Reyesthighs
Summary: Gabriel reyes has just bought a cabin in the woods, hoping to escape the boringness of everyday life. little does he know that he is not the only person living on this land....
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 17





	1. #1

Gabriel's pov:

Rolling down the dirt road I tap the steering wheel, admiring the woods and either side of me. I let out a loud sigh. Maybe I shouldn't have done this, maybe this was a bad idea. What am I thinking? This is a great idea! A nice secluded place for me to settle down and live a nice comfortable life. Pulling into the driveway of the massive wooden cabin, marvelling at its side. I can't believe I got it for so cheap! Maybe the inside needs some work? Probably, I doubt anyone would sell such a perfect piece of land for so little money! 

Putting the car in park and turning the key in the ignition I step out of my truck, combat boots stirring up dust as I land. Slamming the door shut behind me I grab the key to the door, walking up on the porch and jamming it in the door. It takes a bit of wriggling but I manage to get the door open. Shoving it open I cough as I'm hit with a wave of dust. Seems like this place hasn't been cleaned in awhile. Looks like I have a chores list already!

Stepping inside I wave the dust away from my face, coughing again. Sneezing a few times I explore the bottoms floor. There are three massive rooms on the bottom floor; a giant kitchen, an equally massive living room and one locked room that I don't have a key for, but judging by the size of the cabin from outside and the sizes of the other rooms I can guess at its size. Fumbling around on my keyring I try every key I have, yet none of them come close to fitting in the lock. It's not your average lock, it's got a small circular too with a rectangle bottom like you see in the movies and such. Odd, I'll just have to find another way into the room and call the seller about it later.

Turning my attention away from the door and to my list of chores I locate a rag, wiping the dust off of everything in sight. When I'm done I'm covered in sweat and way too hot. Pulling off my shirt I use it to wipe the sweat from my brow, stretching and flexing my muscles.

Jack's pov:

I watch my newest buyer in fascination, eyes nearly popping out of my head as he removes his already tight fitting shirt. Licking my lips i grin wickedly, he's perfect. Thousands of years I have searched and finally I have the perfect person ensnared in my trap. All I have to do is wait for him to eat something and then I can stake my claim.

Gabriel's pov:

Wiping my brow I take a break, casting a glance at the pile of fire wood beside me. That seems like enough for now, plenty of wood to burn throughout the night. Lodging my axe firmly in the tree stump I stretch, by now the sun is going down. Is should probably get something to eat, in starving! Heading inside I grab the sandwich i packed, soon enough I'll have this place all cleaned up and stocked with food! It's going to be nice living away from all the meaningless hustle and bustle of the city. Everything here is done for a reason. And by me. Pretty much heaven.

Finishing my mediocre sandwich (it tasted a bit off in a sense I can't explain, I'll have to make sure the other sandwiches don't have anything wrong with them) i stumble up the stairs, i feel off. Like somethings wrong. I'm sure I'll be fine if I sleep it off. Making my way to the master bedroom - my new room - I collapse in the small bed. This isn't very big, did the seller maybe lie about it being a master bedroom? Why would he do that? Maybe to sell it for a better price, I'm begining to understand why the property was so cheap. 

Cuddling into the musty blankets I try to fall asleep. instead of struggling to sleep I fall asleep almost imidiatly, i would be suspicious if I wasn't asleep.

Jack's pov: 

I watch the man fall into a drugged sleep on the small bed. I had to keep him away from the master bedroom because its all set up for a wild night of sex and claiming, with plenty of toys, vibrators and lube to spice things up. He dozes away, a small tent growing in his pants, that would be some of the drugs I gave him kicking in. He needs to be nice and sensitive for what I'm about to do to him. 

Making sure he's out cold I drag his unconscious body into the master bedroom downstairs, the one he doesn't have a key for. Unlocking the door I let us in, dragging my little mate into the room and putting him on the bed. I tie him spread eagle on the king sized mattress, taking the time to admire his massive cock as i unleash it from his pants. I can't believe it's all mine. 

Gabriel's pov:

Feeling something nibbling on my ear I wake up imidiatly, expecting to find a rat or something. Instead I see a man about my age leaning over me, nibbling on my earlobe and holding my face with one hand. "What the hell!?" I yell, jerking up right only to be yanked backwards by the ropes around my arms and legs. "Who the hell are you!?" I question, glaring at him. He smiles, twisted and perverted. "My name is jack but you can call me Jackie" he says, reaching out to caress my face. I snap at his hand and he moves it out of the way at the last second, making my teeth clash together painfully.

"Don't hurt yourself" he warns, dragging his hand down my bare chest. "So firm" he muses, squeezing my pectoral. "Get your hands off me!" I snap, yanking at my bindings. He laughs, squeezing my pectoral harder.


	2. #2

"what the hell do you want!?" I growl, glaring at him as he traces the muscles on my stomach. "Oh it's not what I want, its about what you're going to want. Soon enough I'm going to be the only thing you can't live without" he says darkly, trailing down from my stomach to grab a fistful of my crotch. Gasping I arch my back. Why am I so sensitive!? 

Jack settles on my hips, rolling his hips on mine and grinding our crotches together. I gasp as he gets a good bit of friction, spitting curses at him. He smiles down at me fondly, grating against that spot again to earn another gasp.

Jack's pov:

I look at the man beneath me, grating against him once more. I want to kiss him so bad, but I also don't want to lose my tongue. Reaching down I worm my hand under the waist band of his pants and reach all the way down to his taint, rubbing it furiously until his string of expletives turns into a strangled moan of pleasure and desperation. He's all mine now, and I've got him right where I want him. He arches his back and grates his crotch against mine desperately. His face is red with shame and his nipples are hardened in arousal, they look like they could use some attention...

Leaning over I lick one of his nipples sensually, letting him whine to his heart's content. Maybe I should make him wait, maybe i should withhold the prize until he accepts he wants it. No, that's too cruel. I can't be cruel to my sweet little mate. I just have to make him want it.

Removing my hand from his taint I let him slump down on the bed, still rolling my hips against his. "Do you like that~?" I ask, making sure to grind against him extra good. He whimpers, writhing beneath me. Seems like he needs some extra convincing. Sliding off of him I drag my tongue from the bottom of my member to the top, tears in his eyes his entire body shudders. I'm going to make him beg. Teasing his slit I take the very top of his member in my mouth and suck it as good as I can until I taste a bead of pre-cum on my tongue. Then I let go and watch him hold back his whine of displeasure, fighting the urge to ask me to finish him off. He fights long and hard, but eventually he loses just like I knew he would.

"Please" he begs, straining forward and trying to rub his member against my face. "Please what?" I ask, feigning ignorance. "Please let me finish. I want to cum! I'll do whatever you want" he pleads, sounding weak and drained, his voice a hair a way from being a whine. "Whatever I want, huh?" I muse, pretending as if I don't know exactly what I'm going to make him do. "Yes!" He begs, a tear rolling down his face. It's satisfying to see someone so strong and tough brought down to their knees and begging to be allowed to cum. "Will you uphold this promise after I let you cum?" I ask. He looks hesitant so I press a kiss to the tip of his member to seal the deal. He nods frantically and i envelop his member in my mouth, sucking him absolutely dry.

Gabriel's pov:

When he's done he leaves me there all strung out and covered with a big fluffy blanket. Now that my mind is clear again I realizes what I've done. I just promised a favor to the stranger who snuck into my house and assaulted me. Nothing good can come of this. Maybe I can find my phone and call the police, I just have to convince him to untie me. Besides, I don't even have to uphold the promise who am I kidding? I can just not do what he asks.

Speaking of jack, he comes in the room minutes later, holding a small knife and a steaming mug. I eye the knife in his hand as he approaches me, tensing as he gets too close. He sets the mug on the table next to the bed, brandishing the knife and cutting away my bindings. He helps me sit up and hands me the mug, guiding it up to my lips and helping me take a sip. The warm liquid fills my throat, soothing my shaky nerves. 

"How do you feel?" He asks, holding the mug for me. "Not good, pretty tired" I answer truthfully, voice raspy from moaning for hours on end. "Why don't you go back to sleep." He suggests, taking the mug from my grasp and gently pushing me down on the bed again. I try to sit up again, I can't afford to let my guard down around him! 

He simply pushes me back again, pulling the covers over me again and placing a warm hand on my chest, warmth soothing me to sleep.

Jack's pov:

After putting Gabriel to sleep I lock the door behind me, he won't be escaping anytime soon. Honestly with the blow job I gave him I have serious doubts his legs will even support his body weight. That's ok, I just have to take care of him for now. Speaking of taking care of him, I'm sure he's going to be hungry when he wakes up, I'd better get some food for him.

Making my way to the kitchen I use my magic to restore the house to it's regular glory as I go, finally making it to the kitchen I get to work. Using the deer carcass I collected yesterday in preparation of this I cut strips of meat off of it, cooking it with salt and garlic butter. When I have a massive pile of deer meat on the plate I bring it into his room, seeing him awake again. I place the plate on the nightstand next to the now empty mug. I grab the mug and leave, filling it with more apple cider I bring it back to him.

Opening the door I find him shoving food in his face like a starved man, I sit the mug next to the plate and he snatches it up, chugging it. Smiling down at him I let him do his own thing for awhile in the locked room while I get the house ready for him.


	3. #3

Gabriel's pov:

After scarfing down the food I lie back down on the bed and cuddle up into the blankets and pillows again, there's no way I'm going to be able to walk after...that. closing my eyes I fall asleep again, jack kept me up all night doing his thing with me and I'm drop dead tired. 

I'm woken up seconds later by jack shaking me awake,he's holding something small in his hand. He hands it to me and I inspect it, it's a small white pill with no markings on it as to identify it. "Take this" he orders, handing me a glass of water. I glance up at him suspiciously, I don't think it's a good idea to be taking strange pills from strange people who break into my house and tie me down. "Take it."he orders again, voice harder and expression edging on a glare. "I'm not taking these" I say, trying to hand the pills back to him. "Take it." He orders, voice low and dangerous. I shake my head, placing the pills on the desk and laying back down. Growling he grabs the pill off the desk and flips me over on my back, shoving the pill in my mouth and forcing me to swallow it. 

Shooting upwards I sputter in surprise, panicking. "What the hell was that!?" I ask, glaring at him. "Nothing important, just something to help you rest and keep you healthy" he says, pushing me back down and kissing me on my cheek. Shoving him off me I wipe my cheek where he kissed me, what the hell is wrong with this creep!? Looking insulted he huffs and crosses his arms. "Fine then, be that way" he says, leaving and closing the door behind him. 

Jack's pov:

Leaving gabriel alone in his room I sigh. He isn't exactly a fan of me right now but I'm sure with a little convincing I can get him to tolerate me, and I have just the plan. I just have to set everything up, and that starts with me leaving the door unlocked...

Gabriel's pov:

After awhile the pill he gave me kicks in and I wake up well rested and buzzing with energy. Sitting up I yawn and stretch, with all this new energy I can finally formulate a plan to escape! All I have to do is make it to the forest where he can't find me and then I'm all clear!

Struggling to my feet I steady my shaking legs. Taking a step forward I stumble, nearly falling. I manage to catch myself before I face plant into the floor. Taking a breath I right myself once more, walking steadily to the door. To my surprise (and delight) the door isn't locked and opens smoothly. Peering around I make sure jack isn't around before sneaking towards the door. Glancing around once more I throw the door open and sprint towards the woods. I manage to reach the very edge of the forest before I'm tackled to the ground. 

Jack sits on top of me and grins down at me, eyeing me up and down. "Trying to run away sweetie?" He asks, holding my arms down so I can't fight him. "Get the hell off me!" I growl, trying to fight him. "Hmmm, maybe I should punish you~" he teases, giving me a sly look. "No! Get off! Get the fuck off!" I yell, struggling more. "You deserve it. You deserve to be punished really bad for what you've done." He purrs, licking his lips. Two vines shoot up from the Earth and wrap around my wrists, holding me down. What the hell!? 

Once he's satisfied that I'm being held down properly he removes his hands from my wrists and moves to my belt. Unbuckling it he ignores my insults and threats in order to reveal my member. "Not very excited, are you?" He asks, giving it a stroke. "Fuck you" I snap, glaring at him. "That's the idea" he flirts, leaning down to give the tip the tip. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you you fucking freak!?" I snarl, cringing away as he gets near my face. "So rude when I've treated you so good. Maybe I should make you regret that" he threatens, reaching down to grab my member and rub all over it. "Horny bastard I hope you die in a hole!" I spit, eyes going wide as he clamps his mouth over mine and forces his tongue down my throat. 

Removing his tongue he looks down at me, breathless. "I'm going to fuck you so good and suck you dry until you can't cum any more" he moans, pushing my chin up to place hickeys all over my collar bone. Removing his own pants and underwear he grabs a pre-lubed condom from his discarded pants and slips it over his throbbing member. "No! Stop please don't!" I beg, writhing against him as he lines up his length with my hole. "Please I swear I won't do it again please I promise, just please don't do this!" I beg, trying to squirm away from. "I'm sorry Gabriel but its got to be done. I promise I'll make you feel good" he says apologetically. Pushing in he steadies my hips, pausing to allow me to adjust to the feeling of him inside me. 

Whimpering as I feel him move inside me I cringe, this can't be happening. No, it has to be a bad dream, a result of that pill he gave me and this is just a very realistic bad dream. "Calm down, calm down. I promise it won't hurt" he soothes, pushing the rest of the way in. I gasp, arching my back and moaning loudly as he hits my prostate. Stroking my cheek he coos something I can't make out through the moans Im making. 

Thrusting inside me he drags me up to his chest and forces his tongue down his throat, moaning my name down it so I can feel the vibrations in my chest.


	4. #4

Pulling out of me with a small noise he pulls the condom off, discarding it he scoops me up and brings me back to he house, slinging me over his shoulder. He drags me all the way back to the bedroom from before and through a new door I didn't notice. Inside is a missive shower with a tub next to it. He opts to strip me down and warm up the shower, pushing me in when it's warm and steamy and ordering me to clean up. 

Snapping out of my daze I clean myself up, embarressed as he watches me. When I'm done jack grabs a soft, plush towel and pulls me out of the shower, wrapping the towel around me. "Come on baby I'll make you feel good" he says, guiding me to the bed and settling me in. He covers me in fluffy blankets and propping me up with pillows that swallow me up comfortably. 

"Are you comfy? Do you need anything?" He asks, hands fluttering about fluffing pillows and adjusting blankets. "Let me get you something to eat" he offers when I don't say anything to him. He leaves for about half an hour and returns with a store bought cake, cutting me a large slice of vanilla cake and handing it to me. He grabs a plastic fork from the bag and hands it to me aswell, kissing my cheek. "I promise I'll keep you happy" he murmurs, wiping away a bit of frosting from my lip as I take another bite of cake.

He eventually leaves me be after I finish my food, telling me he's going into town for supplies. Whatever, I don't care. Curling up I snuggle into the blankets and pillows, falling fast asleep. Jack was rough and tired me out and I really need rest, besides I don't want to stay awake and face the consequences of what happened. 

Jack returns in an hour, waking me up by climbing in bed with me. In my half asleep state I try to shove him away, he just clings to me and buries his face in the crook of my neck. Giving up I let him stay, I'm too tired to shove him off me and it's not like it will work. Jack's breath on my cheek brings up goose bumps on my face, making me shudder. "Good morning sweetie, how are you?" He asks, nuzzling my neck. "Fuck off you deranged whore" I snap, clambering away from him. Grabbing me by my arm he drags me back and worms his tongue in my mouth once again, ignoring me beating against his chest. Growing irritated I slam my head into his, he stumbles back, rubbing his forehead. 

Trying to crawl away I manage to get two feet on the floor before he grabs my shoulder and forces me back down. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I won't try it again" he says, sitting on top of me and putting his hands on my shoulders. Ignoring him I reach for the knife on the nightstand that was used to cut the cake. 

Snatching my wrist he holds it to his cheek. "Please, no more punishments I promise! I can give you anything you want!" He says desperately, kissing the inside of my palm. Sensing the opportunity I gently remove my hand from his grasp, watching him search my face for any sign of what I'm going to do next. "Fine, if you can get me anything i want, then get me my phone" I say. If he's dumb enough to get me my phone i can call the police And this can all be over. 

Standing up he exits the room, returning minutes later with my phone in hand. Handing it to me he sits back down, making sure to have a hand on my upper thigh. Quickly turning on my phone I realized it's fully charged, when I came here it was at 64%, which means he must have charged it. Pulling up my texts to check them so jack doesn't suspect anything. 

I have a few texts from my boss and a some texts from a few friends. While jack isn't looking I pull up the phone up and dial 9-1-1, before I can call it though, jack snatches the phone from my hand. Turning off the phone he slips it in his pocket, looking at me sadly. "Come on Gabe, did you really think that was going to work? I'm not stupid" he says, kissing my collar bone. I sigh in defeat, I had a feeling that wouldn't work, but it was worth a shot.

Climbing off of me jack tells me to get some sleep, stuffing blankets up against me. "Come out when you're hungry" he says, tilting up my chin and kisses the tip of my nose. Growling I swat him away. 

I don't leave the room the entire day, and by the end of the day jack is climbing on my lap again and trying to kiss my forehead. "What's wrong? Why didn't you come out to eat? Are you feeling ok?" He asks, cuddling me up to his chest and rubbing circles on my back. Shoving away from him I ignore his attempts to earn my favor."why the hell do you think!?" 

Pulling a small gold pouch from his pocket he opens it and holds into over my nose, clapping a hand over my mouth so I'm forced to breath in through the pouch. Clawing at his arm I freak out, gasping for air when he removes his hands from my face. I don't feel right. I feel way to light and airy, kind of like I'm high or something. 

"Ok, let's see if this worked. What's your name?" He asks. He already knows my name, why is he asking? "My name is Gabriel reyes" i blurt, unable to stop myself. What the hell!? Why did I say that!? I didn't mean to say that! "Good! It worked, now let's get down to business" he says, smiling brightly.


End file.
